Pure Love
by Nixon
Summary: Sara is in love. Will she ever act on it? SaraCatherine. I own nowt blah blah blah...
1. I love her

"Sara."

"Sara?"

"SARA!" Grissom's heated voice roused me from my trance. I had been been leaning on my elbow for the past five minutes simply watching her. I was better than any movie I had ever seen, and I did not appreciate being brought back into the real world!

"What?"

"For the third time, you and Nick have a body down on Civic Avenue." Grissom glared at me. "Catherine, Warrick. A shooting at the Royal Ruby off Longvalley. Brass will meet you there."

I eagerly rose from my seat in the break room where Grissom had been handing out assignments for the night. I enjoyed being paired with Nicky, we could talk for hours about anything and it would take my mind off things. But before I could leave the room I felt a hand on my arm stopping me.

"Sara, a quick word?"

"Sure Gris, what's up?" I thought I knew what was coming.

"Are you ok? You've been a bit out of it recently." His voice was filled with concern. Although Grissom tended to be an impersonal man, he wouldn't let anything get passed him. Especially when it might concern his team.

I put on my most sincere smile, said, "honestly Gris, I'm great," and strode out before he could query me any more. There wasn't a chance in hell that I was going to tell him the truth. I wasn't going to tell anyone. The fact was that I was in love. And not only in love, but in love with a woman, which was a totally new experience to me. The worst part of it was that I worked with this woman each night and I couldn't escape the effects she had on me. Catherine. I had been intrigued by her since the first day I set eyes on her, and my feelings had been growing more intense each day for the past three and a half years. I loved her. I loved the way that she could command everyone's attention simply by walking into a room. I loved the way she smiled at me when I complemented her. I loved her scent as she walked past. But most of all I loved how she seemed to be aware of everything. Everything that is except my feelings for her. I could never let her know how I felt, it would have ruined the friendship we had steadily built. Some days were tough and we argued, but I appreciated every single second I spent with her, so I learned to not let the disagreements affect me.

Of course it hurt that there was no chance that she would ever feel the same about me, and that I could never talk about my feelings with anyone but I tried to act as normal. So I climbed into the car beside Nicky and sat preparing myself, as I did every night, for whatever I was about to face at the crime scene. As Nick drove out of the carpark he turned to me.

"So who is it then?"

"Who is what?"

"C'mon, Sar. You were sat in the break room since the beginning of shift with a dreamy look in your eyes. Who is he?" Nick never missed much, but then again I don't suppose I had been very discreet.

"Oh, erm, no-one you'll know."

"Well he must be special, you've been like that for the past 3 weeks." The handsom Texan was right, I had gotten worse over the past few weeks. Daydreaming, imagining, staring. Catherine was always on my mind.


	2. I love her smile

That night's work on Civic Avenue hadn't been too taxing. A young woman had been stabbed and the husband had admitted to it. He had found out she was having an affair and stabbed her in a fit of rage. He was still sobbing on the kitchen floor when Nick and I had got there.

The next evening I got to the labs early to finish up on some paperwork, although not as early as I hoped. I tended to spend more time on my appearance since being conscious of my feelings for Catherine. As I walked into the breakroom to make myself the first coffee of the night I saw Catherine sitting at the table jotting down something in a notebook.

"Hi Cath"

"Hi Sara." She gave me one of her nicest smiles. As hard as I tried not to, I couldn't help blushing when she smiled at me. I just hoped she never noticed. The blonde took one look at my rosy cheeks and said, "You're looking hot tonight..." I spluttered my coffee all over the floor at these words. _Damnit!_ I thought to myself, this is Catherine afterall. Nothing escapes her. _Wait, she probably meant I was looking too hot because I was bright red. Yeah, that's it. _I tried to think rationally. There was no way she could know the truth.

"Yeah, erm... I just need some fresh air." I went to head out towards the car park, but as I turned I couldn't help but notice the little smirk playing across her perfect lips as she stared at her notebook.

At the begining of shift the whole team were assembled in the break room ready for the hours awaiting us. As always Grissom strode in dead on time.

"OK, not much going on tonight. Catherine, take this." Grissom handed her a piece of paper with an assignment on. "Take Sara with you." My heart raced. "Warrick and Nick, you can both get on with paperwork or looking over old files. Be ready for anything that might come in though."

"Sure" the boys spoke in unison.

As Catherine left the break room I followed. "So what have we got tonight, Catherine?" I succeeded in keeping my voice level dispite the excitement I felt at the prospect of spending the whole night in her company.

"Robbery at a store." By this time we had reached the car. As I climbed into the passenger seat she asked, "So who is it then?"

_WHAT?! This question was becoming far too common, _I thought. "What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, come on Sara, we've all noticed! You're constantly daydreaming, and you're looking amazing recently." I felt my heart skip a beat as she spoke these words. "Spill it, what's he like?"

"Well, errr, he has blonde hair, and blue eyes that you could stare into all day. He has an amazing smile and the softest, most perfect lips. His laugh makes me feel warm and cosy even on the most cold winter nights. He is," I looked straight at the woman I loved and said with all honesty, "intelligent, funny, and the most loving wom.. erm.. I mean wonderful... man... I know." You don't know how good that felt to finally say that out loud, even if it was under a false context.

"Wow, Sara. Does he know how you feel?"

"Oh, no. I couldn't tell him."

"Why not?"

"For so many reasons. For starters, I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same. And if he did know he would think of me totally differently. I would rather have the relationship I have with him now, than no relationship at all."

We sat in thoughtful silence for a couple of minutes until Catherine pulled up at our destination and spoke earnestly. "I think you should tell him."

"Really?"

"Yes." She turned to me and looked me straight in the eye. "I know what it's like to love someone who won't love you back, and it hurts like hell. Sara, you're such a beautiful woman. He would be mad to turn you down"

I gave Catherine a grateful smile, and she smiled back. For those few moments I was in heaven.


	3. I love coffee

As tended to be the case when I was paired with Catherine the night flew by. We collected our evidence, the police collected their statements, and before long we were back in the lab analysing the evidence the culprits had so kindly left behind.

"I'm gonna go and see how the CCTV's coming along. OK if you start running the prints?"

"Sure, that's fine, Cat" I would have probably jumped off a bridge if she'd asked me, sorting the prints was a doddle!

I headed for the break room first, it was about halfway through the shift and I was already in desperate need of a pick-me-up in the form of coffee. Fortunately Greg was also getting himself a mug, and there was a small possibility he would share his good stuff with me. Well, maybe a minute possibility.

"How's my little Greggy-weggy?" Don't judge me, I was desperate!

"Ah, Sara! Just think how often you would be able to call me that if you were to go out with me!" Gregg was just fishing but he knew it, he had asked me on dates so many times with no success that it was something of a formality now.

"Sorry Greg. Though there is one thing you can do for me."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Give me a cup of that amazing special blend?"

"I will expect something in return. I mean, I can't go around handing this stuff out for free, it costs me you know." Greg was very serious, his coffee meant a lot to him and usually the only way we got to taste it was to find his latest hiding place. Unfortunatly for us Greg was getting so much better at hiding his stash.

"Name it." _Oh God, am I really this desperate? _I thought to myself.

"Right." Greg had an evil glint in his eyes. "Spill it. Who is he?"

_You have got to be kidding me! _Was I really so obvious? I raised one questionning eyebrow, but otherwise stayed silent.

"Sara, eveyone's talking about Mr X! C'mon, you owe me!"

"What do you mean everyone's talking about Mr X? There is no Mr X!" I answered truthfully.

"Face it, Sara." Greg put what was supposed to be a comforting arm around me. "You have fallen in at the deep end. Nothing else could change you like this. You just aren't as 'with it' as usual. You seem to be constantly daydreaming. I mean, isn't that what people are supposed to do at work? You seem happier, even almost...normal. Whoever it is, whatever _this_ is, it's obviously really good for you." This, coming from Greg, was so good to hear! I suddenly felt so comfortable with my feelings. _Dare I tell him? _My mind was racing. _Come on Sidle!_

"You really want to know?"

"You really want coffee?"

I smiled and took a deep breath. "OK. It's..."


	4. I love her sway

"Catherine!" Greg shouted.

"But how...?" Before I could finish I heard Catherine's voice from the doorway.

"Yes, Greg?"

"Come here, Sara's just about to tell me who Mr X is!"

"Really? Mr X?" Catherine didn't seem quite as excited as I expected her to be. Did I detect a hint of disappointment? _No, don't be so stupid, Sidle. That's sheer wishful thinking!_ "Um, no, it's ok. I suppose I'll find out eventually." And with that she walked swiftly in the direction of Grissom's office. I couldn't help but watch her head down the corridor. I must admit, the way she sways when she walks has always been on my 'I love Catherine Willows because...' list! When she eventually turned out of sight I heaved a sigh of... well, I don't really know what it was. Disappointment? Desperation? All I knew for sure was that I was starting to feel sorry for myself.

I don't know how long I had been staring after her for but Greg eventually brought me back to the real world.

"Sara?"

"Mmmm?"

"Here, take this." He shoved a mug of steaming coffee into my hands.

"But... I didn't tell you."

Greg looked at me and gave me a sympathetic but knowing smile.

"Oh yes you did."


	5. I love her silhouette

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Greg was one of the most outgoing, talkative, noisy people I knew, but the best thing about him was that sometimes he knew just when to keep quiet and listen.

I sighed. "I dunno, it's just so frustrating!"

"How long?" Greg asked. He wasn't being nosey, just being a friend.

"Oh, since I met her practically!"

"Sara! That is way too long to keep something like this to yourself. Why have you never told anyone? Why haven't you told Catherine?"

"Come on, Greg." I looked down at the floor. "I mean it's a bit embarrasing don't you think? Catherine won't feel the same way about me. And she is way out of my league!"

Greg took hold of my hand and looked at me until I turned to face him. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Sara. I like you and I have impecable taste in women!"

I gave him a friendly shove and said, "Thanks, Greg. It's nice to be able to talk to someone about it."

"Anytime, Sara. I'm just glad that I finally found out why you wouldn't go on a date with me." He winked and went on, "I suppose I don't mind that you prefer Catherine over me, I mean, she _is_ smoking hot!" and with that he left to go back to his lab.

Thinking about what had just happened, what I had finally admitted to, I slouched back in my seat. _Well that wasn't so hard, _I thought. _Maybe I should do it again some time._

"You OK Sara?" Catherine walked into the break room once again and headed over to the fridge.

"Mmmm, I'm great!" I smiled.

Catherine bent over and started rooting around in the fridge for some milk. I couldn't help but watch her, she had the cutest ass ever! I imagined what it would be like to touch her, to get to know her every curve. I just knew she had to have the softest, most perfect skin. I felt my chest heave and my breathing get more rapid. I was in such a trance that I didn't realise that she had stood back up and was watching me. I felt my cheeks get hot and I could just guess how bright red I had gone.

Catherine simply smiled, the one that she usually saved for when the guy she had bet on as the murderer turned out to be guilty, the '_yup, I was right_' one, and walked out.

Before I had time to contemplate what this meant, if anything, I realise that I had totally forgotten about the prints and rushed to put them into the computer.

A couple of hours of hard work later the shift was almost up and I was getting ready to go home. Tonight had been a very interesting one. I had revealed my inner feelings which was something I was so not used to, and it had taken it out of me mentally, I was exhausted! I dragged myself to the locker room and sat on the bench for a while, simply pondering over my thoughts. Eventually I dragged myself up and opened my locker to get out a change of clothes. When I closed it again Catherine was stood in the doorway.

"Did you get those prints done OK?" she asked. She looked amazing leaning against the door frame in a pair of tight jeans and a fitted red shirt. It had been a very warm night and her top three buttons were undone. I could picture myself helping her undo the others. _Maybe I should turn the air con off, _I smiled to myself.

"Yeah, but the computer hasn't got any matches just yet."

"Well, you'll just have to be patient," Cat practically purred. She came further into the room wanting to get beyond me to her locker. The gap between the lockers and the bench was quite slim so I pushed my back against the cool metal of my locker to allow her past. I could have sworn I had given her enough room, but as she turned to face me to slide past, her breasts slowly brushed against mine. I gasped and felt my nipples harden beneath my vest. I looked at Catherine but it seemed she hadn't noticed so I turned back to my locker.

"I'm just going to have a quick shower. I'll see you tomorrow night." Catherine spoke again. I looked up and saw her reflection in the mirror on my locker door. As she began to unbutton her shirt I looked away, embarrassed that I was spying on her.

"Um, yeah, sure." _Hang on, Sara, _I thought to myself. _This could be a once in a lifetime experience. You will regret it for the rest of you life if you don't at least have a quick glance! _So I took two deep breaths and turned my head to stare into the mirror. Catherine was just slipping her shirt off to reval a deep red bra. She then slipped out of her jeans, and stood motionless for a second in her beautiful lingerie. I took a mental photograph and willed her to continue.

She didn't. She simply turned and headed towards the shower cubicals out of sight. I heard her turn the shower on and was about to leave when I heard her voice again over the sound of the water.

"Sara, could you pass me my shampoo out of my locker please?"

"Sure." I swiftly found her shampoo and took it round to the showers, placing it in her outstretched hand. I stood for a brief moment, examining the shape of her silhouette behind the thin shower curtain. Catherine was truly beautiful.

"Bye, Cat."


	6. I love her lips

It was a couple of days before I had any real contact with Catherine again. She had taken two nights off in order to spend some time with Lindsey. In some ways I was relaxed, it gave me a chance to commit myself to work 110 again, without being distracted by a certain person. However on the evening of her return I couldn't help but display my happiness.

"Hey Sara!" I turned around to see her leaning on the door frame of the break room. My mouth followed instructions from my heart rather than my head and burst into a broad grin.

"Hi Catherine. How was your break with Lindsey?"

"Urgh, she complained and moaned all the time! I loved it! You know, she is growing up so fast it is unbelievable." Catherine looked at me intently and gave me a small smile. "She misses you, you know. You should come over sometime to see her." I had previously given Lindsey some school tuition, and I have to admit she was the wisest young girl I have ever met. And she is so much like Catherine!

"Yeah, I'd love to."

----------------------

Midway through the shift I walked into the breakroom to make myself a cup of coffee while I waited for a load of test results to come back from the lab. There I found Catherine sat at the table leafing through some magazines. She smiles at me as I pass.

"Hey, Sara, we are all thinking of going out for the evening next week during that rota switch Ecklie is testing. Are you going to come?"

"I dunno, maybe." I was deliberately noncommital as I knew what would happen if I did go. We did the same thing last year and I spent the whole evening gazing at Catherine dancing with everyone except me. She somehow even managed to dance with Grissom, which I had thought impossible. Grissom doesn't dance. Full stop. So I just sulked into my drink, and then went home and sulked some more.

"Come on, Sara. It won't be the same without you," Catherine pleaded. I knew she meant it would be better with the whole gang there, but my heart still fluttered when she said that. "We'll have a great night. Don't make me go with the boys alone!"

I leaned on my elbow and looked at her. Catherine was perfection itself. How could I deny her anything? "Well, OK then. I suppose I can come along for a while."

Catherine smiled again and turned back to her magazines. Every so often I glanced at her and couldn't help but notice the smug smile that continued to grace her mouth. Catherine could literally get anything from me, and I was starting to worry that she knew this fact and would use it to her advantage often. _Damnit, I love her so much, _I thought to myself. _But I can't have her and it hurts like mad._ I knew that the longer I stayed in the same room as her the more my heart would ache, so I quickly left the breakroom and strode towards the lockerroom without another word.

When I reached my destination I went straight to my locker. Right at the bottom of my pile of clothes and books and papers was a photograph. I kept it hidden and only looked at it when I knew I was alone. The photograph was one Warrick had taken of Catherine and myself one evening. She had her arm around my waist and we were both smiling. In my eyes this was the perfect photograph and it always provided me with a glimmer of hope. I sat down on the bench and gazed into Catherine eyes, imagining she was gazing back.

"What's that?" Before I knew what was happening Catherine had come into the room and sat down next to me.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just an old photograph," I replied, trying to hide the picture from her view.

"Hey, is that me?" Obviously I hadn't been successful. Catherine started giggling and tried to reach for the photo. I couldn't help but join her giggling as I tried to hold it out of her reach.

"No, it's...!" All of a sudden we toppled over and I found myself lying practically on top of Catherine. My lips were literally inches from hers.I could feel my chest tighten as I looked into her beautiful blue eyes, and she seemed to gaze back. I knew could no longer control my actions as I felt myself lean further towards her lips. I paused as I heard two contrasting voices in my head. _What do you think you are playing at, Sidle? Stop right there! No, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, go for it!_ I closed my eyes and felt my lips slowly brush against hers. Catherine's lips were so soft and perfect, it felt amazing. As I pulled back, the blunt thud of realisation hit me and vanquished all feelings of euphoria. I quickly jumped up.

"Catherine, I...what I...I'm so sorry." I turned to leave the room as fast as I could, to run from my shame, but I wasn't fast enough. A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I barely had time to get my ballance before I was slammed against the locker. Catherine's lips came crashing against mine and after a moment's hesitation I kissed back. Catherine pressed closer against me and I could feel my legs starting to give way beneath me, but as I felt one of her hand's entwined with mine, and the other grasping my hair I decided I didn't care.

Before long we were both out of breath and Catherine pulled away. My chest was heaving but I had never felt so good in all my life.

"Wow."


	7. I love her mind

"You don't know how long I have been wanting to do that, Sara." Catherine whispered in my ear. I just looked at her, still shell-shocked. "Sara?"

"Mmm?"

"Please say something, Sara." Catherine's brow was now furrowed and she was clearly worried that she had been mistaken by my first advance.

"Catherine I... I..." I was so overwhelmed by the whole situation that I could barely speak, so I did the only thing that seemed natural and kissed Catherine again. This time the kiss was slower and seemed more meaningful. I had been dreaming about this moment for years, never actually believing it could come true.

"Wait." I pulled away again realising what Catherine had said. "How long?"

"How long what?" Catherine seemed a bit peeved that our lips were no longer locked.

"How long have you been wanting to do that?"

"Urgh! Sara! Does it matter? A few years maybe." I was given a tug towards her but I walked out of Catherine's reach and sat down on the bench, shaking my head.

"Catherine! I have been dreaming about this moment since the day I met you! Why have you never said anything to me? Just think of all the time we have wasted."

Catherine sat down on the bench next to me and smiled. "You are so cute, Sara Sidle! Fretting over something as trivial as that and totally oblivious to what we could fit into the next few minutes." She winked at me and my heart started beating even faster if it were possible. I smiled realising what an idiot I was just as Sofia popped her head round the door.

"Here you both are! Sara, I've been looking for you all over. Greg's got the lab results, are you coming?" Sofia asked, blissfully unaware of the unfolding story she had just interupted.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute." As Sofia walked away I turned to Catherine and spoke with a serious tone. "Cat, what is this? Between us? All I know is that I feel so good right now and really don't want it to end."

"I think you're amazing, Sara," Catherine replied. "Just now, it felt so right to kiss you, to touch you. Something that strong can't end."

"So, do you think, maybe, well, you might like to spend more time with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Catherine said, her smile broad. "Though I think we should just keep it to ourselves for the moment. I mean, this is big!"

"Yeah, I agree." I jumped up from the bench with a new zest for life. "I better go and find Greg. Meet you at end of shift?"

"Well there's zero chance of me saying no to that!" Catherine stood and gave me a quick kiss. "See you later."

As I turned and walked out of the lockerroom I felt the biggest of grins spread across my face. _I have just kissed Catherine Willows! How awsome is that? _And You know the best thing about it? She kissed me back!


	8. I don't love pigeons

"Hey Greggo! Wotcha got for me?" I walked into the lab with a skip in my step and a smile on my face.

"Hey Sara, where have you been?" Greg glanced up from his workplace, and then added with a curious expression, "And what's with the goofy grin?" I thought about complaining about being called "goofy" but then realised that he was probably right.

"Oh my gosh, Greg, you will _never_ guess what just happened."

"Mmm, you got locked in a toilet cubicle?" he asked. I shook my head. "You temporarily lost your memory and had no idea who or where you were? Wait, you didn't ask Grissom anything about the spotted-back fire ant did you because I did that once and I'm pretty sure I fell asleep. Right there, in his office!"

"No! I... me and... C..."

"Finally!" Sofia strode into the room. "Now Sara's here we can get on with it. So what did you find, Greg?"

"Ok, well first of all I can tell you that the DNA from the hair you found, Sara, doesn't belong to Daniel Addams." Greg cocked his head to one side, his tell to show he had something to add.

"But..." Sofia and I said in unison.

"But it does belong to a close male relative. Most probably a brother."

"That's great, Greg," said Sofia. "Thanks very much. C'mon Sara, we have another avenue to look down."

As we were heading towards the door Greg called my name. "Wait, Sara! So is the cat finally amongst the pigeon?"

I immediately understood what he was asking. "Pigeon? PIGEON?!" I shouted, but my smile revealed the answer.

As I worked with Sofia for the rest of the shift I couldn't help but let my mind wander. Everything I had been dreaming about for the past six years was now a reality. Everything I had been fantasising about could now actually happen. _Wait, Sara,_ I thought. _You are getting way ahead of yourself. _It was certainly alot more likely than I had previously thought, though. I was really desperate for the next couple of hours to pass quickly.

But, it was not to be and each minute seemed to drag on longer than the last.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sofia was driving us back from a scene to the labs and had obviously noticed that I was even quieter than usual. I suppressd a little chuckle. She _really_ didn't need to know what I had just been thinking about!

"Have you ever been in love with someone seemingly unobtainable?" I started.

"Yup, many a time."

"And did anything ever come of it?"

Sofia laughed. "No, turns out John Travolta just wasn't interested in a fourteen year old girl!" She turned to me and gave me a suspicious look. "Why?"

"Well," I paused as we pulled into a space opposite where Catherine was talking to Brass. I smiled. "Turns out mine wasn't so unobtainable afterall."


	9. I love you

"Catherine?"

"Hey." Catherine turned to me as Brass walked away.

"So, how's your shift been?" I asked. Just smalltalk, I know, but I didn't really know what else to say. Six years I had been hoping for this time to come, going over it in my head. What I would say and do. And now that time had finally come I couldn't remember any of it.

The morning sun was gradually rising in the sky and Catherine was glowing after a long night at work. She gave me a warm smile.

"Who cares? Would you like some breakfast with me?" Before I could answer Catherine took my hand in hers and pulled me towards her car. In that one small gesture I felt safe and loved like I hadn't felt before. At long last it was like I belonged to someone. Someone who really cared for me and would never let me down. I climbed into Catherine's car and we drove out of the parking lot. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, each of us stealing quick glances at the other. As I watched her I imagined myself stroking her soft skin and touching her smooth, blonde hair.

"What?" Catherine turned and spoke to me.

"What?"

"You're staring at me. Again."

"Sorry, it's just..."

"You don't have to appologise, Sara. It's nice."

"You're so beautiful, Catherine." I gave her a half smile. "I don't think I can help it!"

Catherine smiled at me before taking a left hand turn. I was slightly suprised as we pulled into a residential area I recognised.

"We're going to your house?" I asked. This day was just getting better and better!

"Sure. The diner is great if you like grease, but my place cheaper! Besides," Catherine turned and looked at me again. "I thought we might like somewhere a little more private."

As Catherine pulled into her driveway I took a deep breath and released it slowly. I could feel my heart fluttering in my chest as I anticipated spending the morning with her. It felt like the first step of an adventure we were about to embark on. As I stepped out of the car my emotions were certainly mixed; excitement, desperation, relief and _Oh my God what if this doesn't work out like I hope? _Catherine, sensing I was nervous, took hold of my hand.

"Come on." We walked up to her door together and she took out her key as she spoke. "Linds'll be on her way to school by now so we'll have the place to ourselves."

"Are you gonna tell her about us?" I asked. We were obviously going to come across a few problems if we were going to have any sort of relationship.

"Of course, eventually." Catherine looked thoughtfull. "Though it's obvious we've got a few things to discus. Go in and make yourself comfortable," she said, guesturing towards the sitting room. "What would you like to eat? Fruit? A fry up...?"

"Fruit will be fine, thanks," I replied. Catherine walked through to the kitchen and I sat on the couch, taking in my surroundings. The room was very neat and smart, without losing it's homely feeling. I had been in Catherine's house a few times before, at a couple of Christmasses and birthdays, and when I tutored Lindsey. I was suprised at how comfortable I felt there.

"Here you go." Catherine walked back into the room with two bowls of tropical fruit salad.

"Thanks." I said, taking one of the bowls from her.

"So..." said Catherine as she sat next to me, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"So." I replied.

"Are you scared, Sara?" Catherine asked in all seriousness.

"I don't know, I guess so."

"Of what?"

I thought for a moment. "That I'll build myself up with excitement only to be knocked down again if it doesn't turn out like I hope. I'm scared that you'll realise that I'm not good enough for you." Catherine tried to say something at this point but I continued. "I'm scared that I'll wake up."

Catherine gave me a small smile. "Me too."

"You're scared too?" I asked as she moved closer, resting her body against me. I put my bowl on the coffee table, not wanting anything to distract me from Catherine.

"Of course. One big worry is Lindsey. I really don't know how she'll respond when I tell her." Catherine fell silent for a moment. "Maybe we should wait a while before we tell anyone. I mean, we need some time to get used to it ourselves, first."

"Yeah." I wrapped my arms around her, cherishing our closeness. Catherine turned and kissed me gently. Everything felt so right as I moved my hands down to her waist and under her shirt, touching her cool skin. We gradually adjusted ourselves on the couch into a more comfortable, horizontal position. Catherine slowly moved down to kiss my neck and I couldn't help but moan as the need for more swept over me. Wanting to be in control for I while I tried to roll over. That was a mistake. As the two of us moved together we ran out of space on the couch and collapsed onto the floor. For a millisecond we lay there in stunned silence, Catherine below me, until she started giggling and I couldn't help but join her infectious laughter. Her face lights up when she laughs, and I have always cherrished evering moment of her smile. I felt so overwhelmed with happiness as we lay on the floor together, my smile slowly dissapearing as I took in her beauty.

"Catherine, I..."

"Mmmm?"

"I love you."


End file.
